1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas cooler for a motor vehicle and an integrated unit of an exhaust gas cooler and charge air cooler.
2. Description of the Background Art
In internal combustion engines of motor vehicles, a known measure is to cool a portion of an exhaust gas flow and to return it to an intake tract.
DE 10 2005 047 840 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an air-cooled exhaust gas cooler according to the principle of a shell-and-tube heat exchanger, in which a stack of parallel flat tubes with ribs situated therebetween is situated between side collector boxes. The exhaust gas is supplied via one of the collector boxes and distributed to the plurality of exchanger tubes around which air flows for the purpose of cooling the exhaust gas.